


The Worry of Winning

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Despite her assertiveness in reassuring Frasier that nothing will happen to him, Daphne masks her worry when an obsessive fan of his radio show turns his life upside down. Is there anyone who can calm her irrational fears? (Episode: "Someone To Watch Over Me")





	The Worry of Winning

As Daphne did her best to comfort Roz in the ladies' room of the hotel, she was secretly grateful to Bulldog for upsetting her friend. It was a horrid thought, for Bulldog was the most insensitive man she'd ever met. Roz was already upset about the "blemish" on her nose and of course Bulldog found humor in commenting on it. It was no surprise that Roz had instantly burst into tears, leading Daphne to put her arm around her friend and escort her to the ladies' room. Still, she had to admit that it was somewhat of a relief to get her, mind off of things, most namely her boss.

Ever since the elder Dr. Crane had acquired a "fan" by the name of Kari, Frasier had been edge, which caused Daphne a great bit of worry too. Worry about what this deranged, obsessed and possibly psychotic woman was capable of. Oh sure, Daphne had tried to downplay her worry, telling Frasier all sorts of stories about her family, hopefully giving him the impression that she wasn't afraid of anything.

But the truth was that she was terrified.

She could never admit it of course, not after everything she'd done to quell her worry. But now her chest was tight, making it hard to breathe and her heart raced faster with each passing moment. Daphne was sure that by the time the Seabee Awards began, she'd be a complete basket case. She wished there was someone she could talk to, someone other than Roz or Frasier who were both incapable of sane conversation at the moment. And she couldn't very well speak to Martin. He already thought she was a loon, even if he didn't come out and say it. Finally she had fixed Roz's hair so that it fell over her face and escorted her out the door. Roz looked more like Cousin It from The Adams Family" than a nominated radio producer, but at least the problem was solved for the moment.

"Well, here she is, good as new!" Daphne announced, grateful to shove Roz off on Frasier once more. "Doesn't she look nice?"

The Crane men raised their eyebrows, clearly shocked at her efforts but she simply didn't care.

Without warning the lights began to flicker, signaling for the crowd to enter the huge ballroom in preparation for the awards. But as she followed the crowd that funneled in to find their seats, she paused at the door. There, sitting in the front row, only a table over from where Niles, Martin and Roz had already found their seats was the mysterious Kari. Wearing a red dress, there was no mistaking her identity. She was a heavy set woman, with dark hair and fiery red lipstick wearing the red evening gown that she had told Frasier she would be wearing to the awards, but Frasier's bodyguard; Cindy Carruthers didn't seem to notice. Some bodyguard she had turned out to be. Even Eddie was a better judge of character!

And then it hit her… the vision that she was afraid of. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hand went to her head as the image unfolded in her mind. Frasier and Roz had won the Seabee and Frasier rose from his chair to make his way to the stage. The moment he reached the podium the lights flickered and a loud thud could be heard.

"Frasier, look out!"

When the chattering stopped, she was horrified to find all eyes on her and she realized that she had shouted the words. Her heart was racing and the murmurs continued but after a moment of staring at the crowd in horror she turned and ran into the lobby, her hand over her mouth. What had she done?

In a daze she walked round the lobby, relieved to find a plush sofa on which to sit. She'd ruined everything for Frasier and for Roz and she was sure that it would be a long time before they forgave her. Why couldn't she have just told him the truth earlier, that she was afraid? Did she have to pretend to be so bloody brave all the time?

"Daphne?"  
She looked up to see Niles sanding before her and the sight of him warmed her heart.

"Niles…"

"Frasier sent me out here to find you. He-."

She threw her arms around Niles, hugging him tightly. And judging by the way he gasped, he was just as surprised by the gesture as she. But now that she was holding him she simply couldn't let go.

"Just hold me…" She cried, burying her face against his neck.

"All right… I've got you. Daphne, what's wrong?"

It was a few blissful seconds before she answered content to stay in his arms while he rubbed her back. And finally she lifted her head, brushing the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry for causing such a scene and ruining your brother's big moment."

"You didn't ruin anything. I was just worried about you."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Well that makes two of us."

His eyebrows rose. "Y-you were worried about me? But why-."

"I meant that I was worried about your brother. Seems I'm always worrying about him, doesn't it?"

Niles smiled and took her hand. "It's wonderful that you care so much, Daphne."

"I didn't mean to worry about him." She blurted out. "I just… I had this horrible vision about that woman… Kari."

"The one who's obsessed with Frasier?"

"Yes, and I'm not even sure if it was her, but it was an awful vision, Dr. Crane! I was so scared!"

He took her into his arms once more and held her while she shed the last of her tears. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. But look, Cindy Carruthers is taking good care of Frasier and she won't let anything happen to him. And you know Dad, being an ex-cop and all… Should anything happen… and it won't, but should anything happen, he will be the first one to make sure that no one gets hurt, all right?"

She nodded, trying to quell the worry in her chest.

"Now, why don't we go back into the ballroom? They have a wonderful Chardonnay that you might like."

"That sounds lovely. Thank you, Dr. Crane."

She took Niles' arm and together they walked through the ballroom door as she did her best to ignore the stares of the award attendees. But she heard their whispers loud and clear. And when they reached the table she wanted to turn around and run. "Dr. Crane, I don't think this is a very good idea."

"Daphne, dear God we were worried about you." Frasier said rushing to embrace her. "Are you all right?"

"Daphne smiled and brushed away a tear. "I am now."

"Frasier Crane and Roz Doyle from KACL!"

The audience exploded into applause as Frasier gasped in surprise. "Roz, that's us! We won!"

"Oh God, Frasier! That's incredible!" Roz exclaimed as she jumped up from her chair.

Daphne smiled as she watched them walk onto the stage to receive their award. She was proud of them… both of them.

But even more so she was happy to have a friend like Niles.

THE END


End file.
